The Swarm (2017 updated version)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. '(Note: This page is currently going to be going through updates, thus all data is subject to change in canon.) ' "Bugs! Friggin bugs! They're everywhere!"~ Griefan Nathaniel Bradanksa in his comical defeat during the "First Wave" assault on AMA held territory on Mobius. The Swarm is an antagonist faction consisting of various species of inesectoid Mobians, as well as allied species such as scorpions, The Swarm's main goal is to topple the Mobian and human races dominance on Mobius and install a regime where insectoid Mobians reign supreme. They use a combination of lighting fast air forces and flyers, espionage, superior numbers, and assassination to see their goals met against the other major warring factions and powers on Mobius. Members The swarm consists mainly as a collective of various species and clans of insects. Each member of the clans and species have assigned a delegate to represent them in the "Hive Council". The Hive Council is the governing body within the Swarm and act as administrators within the Swarm collective. The Swarm is believed to be an socialist like system government by the various chairmen and high ranking members within each clan. Notable members include: *Indwick Von Buzzmark *The High Fly Clan *Lady Honeysuckle *The Buzz Wax Clan *General Zao Fire Ant *The Scorcher clan *Bug Zap Clan *The Rad Roach Clan Base of Operations The Swarm Civilization is a vast one that spread across the entire continents of Mobius, yet it has until now been a secretive one. Many of the Swarm's tribes, clans, and cities have been settled either away from Mobian, Eggman, or human territory. Some have even been made underground and haven't been contacted by foreign powers at all. Yet under the cloak of secrecy the Swarm has one major capital city known as Insectopolis. Insectopolis is a vast city that houses all species of insects and has numerous tunnel networks underground for citizen and military use. Notable Locations: Notable Locations include: *Muscavania *Insectopolis *The High Fly Kingdom *The Buzz Wax Kingdom *The Workers' Republic of Solina (The Scorcher Clan's territory, home to many fire ants.) *The Lands of burning flesh (More commonly known as the "Lethal Radioactive Zone" and is home to the Rad Roach Clan.) Habitat The habitats of the Swarm is as varied as it's people. Members of the Swarm can survive in a multitude of habitable areas, (as well as some uninhabitable areas.) From rich and lush forest, to urban cities, underground cities, and even in the most arid and humid of environments members of the Swarm reside. The habitat of the average member of the swarm is usually regulated to the species or territories of their clans. Ant members of the swarm are known to reside underground in the dark while airborne members are known to enjoy the skies as their habitats. Uniform Many species of the swarm tend to support a collective "hive mind" state. That being said in civilian life within the Swarm there is very little in the ways of diverting oneself to be distinguishable visible out of the others. History The history of the Swarm is an enigma shrouded in mystery. What is known about the Swarm is that they are believed to have evolved under the same way normal Mobians have. Some insect Mobians even are known to walk amongst the Mobians, (such as Charmy Bee and the Fire Ant clan.) However members within the Swarm have found their proximity towards the "vertebrates" to be quite unnerving. For years the members of the Swarm have been secluded in various unknown locations to distance themselves from what they believe are oppressive higher up members on the food chain looking to conquer them. Eventually they various tribes, clans, and colonies of the insectoid Mobian population on Mobius came together under the Swarm. Many of whom believed uniting with their fellow insectoid brethren would bring about a new world order where insects would reign supreme and would never have to worry about being stepped on or swat at ever again. Eventually this goal of global domination became a necessary plan in the eyes of the members of the Hive Council. They rallied their forces and began to set about a plan for planetary conquest. While the Mobians were engaged with the Egg Empire, and GUN was fighting the Moebians in the AMA , the Swarm prepared for a devious grand sneak attack on various military installations and civilian cities. When this assault occurred many members of the four major powers fighting on Mobius were in shock at this sudden and decisive series of offensives that hammered at their own forces. Now the Swarm is seeking to maintain it's aggressive stance in the war and gain as much territory as possible. Combat Doctrine Since the sudden surprise assaults on the various installations and cities under the hold of the other powers on Mobius the Swarm has made a name for itself for it's relentless legions of loyal and devoted soldiers, it's cunning use of espionauge, and it's surprisingly strong superiority in the skies. The Swarm focuses on outright outnumbering it's foes with it's astonishing rate of citizens reproduction and recruitment. Some classes of soldier, such as the Flyboy enter combat to die as they have about an average lifespan of 15-30 days even! Clearly the Swarm's sheer ability to reenforce their forces at a rate that is unseen by any of the other global armies have been a nightmare to many of their opponent's tactical leaders to deal with. The Swarm is known to be quite stealthy and are adept in assassination, sabotage, infiltration, and of course espionage. Some of the various species are used prominently as spies, while others make great use to the Swarm as reconnaissance specialists. Yet clearly the most distinct advantage the Swarm has is their mastery of the sky. Many of their species are at birth born natrual flyers and pilots allowing the Swarm to litterally swarm around other air forces and maintain a dominance in the air. Special Unit Clases: The Flyboy "What makes them annoying isn't engaging them in combat, no they're lousy pushovers. What really makes these guys iritating is they keep coming. They drop like flies, but they breed like em' too."~AMA Field Leader Iceheart Leon Trotsky at the Battle of Norlantia. The Flyboy is the Swarm's lowest member on the totem pole. In fact they are taught that fighting and being KIA is better than living their next 15-30 days alive. The flyboy is the basic infantry of the Swarm. They're considered to be a sort of equivalently to airborne paratroopers for the Swarm. Their height is roughly around a Mobian child's in his prepubescent period, but they are known to be very weaker. Flyboys are known for two distinct factors: They're highly agile and can evade must ground fire with ease and they breed like crazy. These factors have given the Flyboy a distinct spot within the Swarm. However they are given hefty amounts of propaganda to the point that they seem fanatical about battle and dying in the service of their species, as well as in the service of the Swarm collective overall. In battle they're deplorable, they're taught to gun down their opponents fast because if they're engaged in melee or perhaps shot back at successfully they're dead. Sadly they also appear to be lousy shots most of the time so they're given cheaply made laser rifles in the hopes of getting lucky with it. Fortunately they make a terrific distraction that other armies simply cannot ignore for too long or they'll pay the price. Stingers Mobian warrior bees, are known to carry spears that have poison in them allowing them to jab their weapon into their opponents. If the spear doesn't kill them outright the poison surely will. They're also known to carry high quality laser rifles and better weaponry than flyboys. Some Wasp members of the Swarm serve in the Stingers as officers. Battle Beetles Shock troopers,, usually Beatles and are known to carry heavy anti- armor weaponry like rocket launchers or heavy large caliber arms. They're much tougher than many of the other ground units the Swarm has, and are known to carry twice as much firepower.. Scorchers Mobian fire ants with a passion for arsonism . Maybe small, but in numbers they can cause one huge firestorm for their enemies.Many ant Mobians are known to be psychic with psychokinesis. This in turn has made the Scorchers a valuable asset. Even more so the average strength of an ant Mobian is astonishing to say the least, allowing them to bring a mighty punch for such a small Mobian species. Manti: Short (compared to Mobian size) ninja like pray mantis assassins. Used mostly for espionage and assassinations.races Zap Troopers: Presenting the Swarm's latest unit, the Zap Trooper. Basically a they are fireflies in a Tesla powered suits. While they're unable to fly due to their bulky gear they still have no problem brightening up their opponent's day. Also they're actually easily to train and maintain in their equipment so they're easy to mass produce! These skilled and daring electrician fireflies dawn telsa powered combat suits designed to withstand tremendious voltage into battle.The Zap Trooper is the Swarm's awnser to heavy threats such as larger Mobians or enemy vehicles. Their powerful "zappers" allow the Zap Trooper to litterally fry enemy soldiers with at least 2000 volts of electrictiy, as well as short circut enemy vehicles at close range. Unfortunatly for the Zap Trooper it is unable to fly around while wearing it's combat gear due to the sheer weight. Friends and Foes of the Swarm: Allies: *The Neonian Empire (a purely mutualitistic trade partnership.) Enemies: *GUN *The AMA *The New Order *The Egg Empire *Other furry Mobians in general. Swarm Vehicles Type 211 "Burrowmaster" APC This version being one of the original ones used by the type 211's creators, the "Scorcher" clan. Inscribed on the side of it is Chinese for "to the west" representing General Zao's grand vision of conquering the Swarm's western enemies in Eurish such as the AMA and GUN. The fire ants of the "Scorcher" clan have devised an ingenious way to get troops not only past intercontinental waters, but right under the enemies doorstep unhindered. This is achieved by burrowing under their defenses and under natural terrain obstacles. The Type 211 is not only used by the eastern clans of the Swarm, but in about every other clan and kingdom as well. It is quite armored and features resistant glass to protect it's crew from stray rocks that hit the windows or enemy gunfire, and is moderately armored as a regular APC would be allowing it to shrug off gun fire and laser rifle fire quite easily. However it lacks any serious armaments other than it's cutting laser which may for good anti infantry defense as well as using it's main drills to cut through enemy light vehicles. Also it is very slow to turn compared to normal vehicles and is not suited for above ground transport. Fly Cycle "Gotta go fast bzzt!"~ Fly Cycle rider's motto. After the High Fly Clan's "liberation" by entering into the Swarm the freedom that it's members received was admittedly sufficient. Flies that were once contained to their own territory for fear of falling victim to the Deep Fang Clan and others were now permitted to explore the country side in Eastern Eurish. Many of these flies often would travel leisurely around on motor bikes. This eventually became a sporting event amongst the flies as their yearn for adrenaline, and their "live for today die tomorrow" mentality meant that they could enjoy themselves as well as move from place to place. The High Fly Clan's leader held this activity with a slight disdain however, that was until he got the idea that these flies could be be pressed into service for use within the Swarm. Indwick soon enacted a law specifying that one of the qualifications for purchasing of a motorcycle was mandatory service within the Swarm. These "Cycle Boys" as they were now called became instrumental in ground hit and run operations, as well as urban fighting and delivering important messages between Swarm forces. Now these "Fly Cycles" are used exclusively by the High Fly Clan. Type 3 "Buzz Saucer" Light Tank A reference of the "Type 3". Due to the Swarm's lack of traditional modern weaponry it has had to resort to creating some more bizarre forms of weapons and vehicles by reverse engineering it's opponents technologies. One the more strange of these war machines is the Buzz Saucer or the type three light tank. This strange hovering tank was conceived when Swarm forces we able to successfully acquire a downed Egg Mobile. Instead of reverse engineering the technology to create Egg Mobiles for their already natural flying airborne divisions the Swarm devised their first ever light tank seen on the battlefield. The hover and laser technology were able to be converted into a tank that not only was fast enough to support infantry divisions, but also was great against anti infantry and surprisingly anti-hovering craft such as GUN Hinds or AMA 310 Ravens. However the type 3 lacks armor and is known to be quite fragile in regards to normal ground based armor. While seemingly appearing to be compact and small the actual definitions and proportions of the tank could be considered around the famous Russian T-34 tank: Buzz Zzepplin: An ironic name for the Swarm's heavy bombardment and transport zeppelin used by most airborne members of the Swarm. These mighty, slow, and surprisingly well armed and armored war airships deliver massive amounts of damage upon their foes via dropping hundreds of either free fall bomblets or worse biological or chemical weaponry upon their target. However they have little in the way of anti-aircraft weaponry and are slow meaning they must be escorted by either escort fighters. Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC